


goodnight

by neprueus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Ordering Food, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neprueus/pseuds/neprueus
Summary: Asahina feels more energized than she does after a good workout, warm yet pleasant energy washing over her limbs. It’s not like adrenaline. Her body thrums with the feeling of lying in the bed, filling up with the calming sensation all the way to the top, but not enough to spill.





	goodnight

Asahina’s hand drifts to the nightstand, slowly feeling across the wooden surface. She runs her hand across the cool expanse of the table until it comes across her phone.

She opens one of her eyes a touch, just enough to blearily check the time. She blinks at the blinding screen once and shuts her phone off, setting it back on the table with a soft thump without registering the time she had seen.

The bed creaks as Asahina curls back into Ogami’s side. Asahina shifts onto her right side so that their bodies fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces and presses her face against Ogami’s chest. Slowly, Ogami’s hand curls around her waist.

The bed creaks again as Asahina wraps a leg around Ogami’s. Asahina feels light somehow, like she’s soaring in the air but grounded at the same time, safe and secure.

Asahina cracks an eye open again, watches Ogami lie pressed up against her. The taller girl’s left side of her face is enveloped in a pillow, the hand not on her waist wrapped up and around the headrest. She’s not completely sure if she’s awake or not. Ogami has been drifting in and out of sleep for what felt like hours.

Asahina’s attention drifts to the way Ogami’s breath is coming out in little puffs, loose hair hanging in front of her face shifting in response. Asahina gives a soft sigh and squeezes her eyes tight, trying to burn the image into her mind. She takes another peek to make sure she got the image just right.

Ogami’s rubbing slow, lazy circles against her side now. Asahina smiles into her skin, turns her head to hide her expression from Ogami’s closed eyes.

Asahina feels more energized than she does after a good workout, warm yet pleasant energy washing over her limbs. It’s not like adrenaline. Her body thrums with the feeling of lying in the bed, filling up with the calming sensation all the way to the top, but not enough to spill.

“There’s a new doughnut shop opening downtown,” Ogami murmurs, voice slurred with sleep like she woke up just to tell her. “I think you might like it.”

Asahina tries to cuddle even closer in response. “Yeah,” she murmurs after a few seconds. “That sounds nice.” She expects Ogami to shift upwards so that they can get ready to leave and maybe check out that new store, but they both stay tangled in each other’s arms.

Asahina heaves a breath and feels herself slip into slumber. 

 

When she awakes again, she takes a deep breath like she was resurfacing from somewhere deep in the ocean. Her shoulders heave with it. 

Ogami says something, but it’s muffled. Asahina rubs her closed eyes, wondering if she slept for minutes or hours. The sound of Ogami’s voice is warm. 

“I’m going to order some food,” Ogami murmurs, voice heavy.

“Nooo,” Asahina whines, curling into Ogami to highlight her protest. “Stay. You can use my phone.”

“I can’t call them, though,” Ogami says, slowly leaning upwards. “I’ll get my computer and come back, okay?”

Asahina whines in response as Ogami gets up, hand lingering on the edge of the bed briefly. Asahina rolls into the warm space she left behind. The bed creaks softly with each motion.

She keeps her eyes closed, listens to Ogami’s footsteps as they trail around their apartment. She wraps the red comforter that had begun to spill over the edge of the bed like a waterfall back around her.

“You could have used the web browser on my phone, you know?” Asahina says sleepily when Ogami comes back into the room, laptop under her shoulder. Ogami chuckles quietly, either at the way Asahina has wrapped herself up or at her comment and settles back down on the bed. 

Asahina props her chin up on Ogami’s shoulder. She’s cooler to the touch now, even after such a short time gone. She watches silently at Ogami chooses what they’ll eat for lunch. When the order is done, Ogami shuts the laptop and slides it under the bed.

They slide easily back into position. Asahina marvels for a moment how they just clicked back together without even thinking about where they’d put their limbs. She stretches her arms towards the backboard of the bed and yawns. Ogami yawns in response, her hand drifts back over Asahina’s side. Asahina nestles her face into the crook of Ogami’s neck and hums in satisfaction. 

Asahina shifts slightly, one last time, and drifts off again.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about danganrompa again,, man I love these two


End file.
